This invention relates generally to controlling processor-based systems.
Processor-based systems are being used in a number of applications, including desktop and laptop computers and personal digital assistants. In addition, processor-based systems are used to control a number of appliances. For example, a computer system called a set-top computer system may be operated in conjunction with a television receiver. The set-top computer system may provide both computer functionalities, together with advanced television functionalities. The set-top computer system may be controlled by a remote control unit (RCU).
Conventional RCUs may be infrared based. Conventionally, appliance infrared controls use unidirectional legacy infrared controls. When the user operates the remote control, an infrared beam is transmitted to the appliance, which decodes the infrared signal, determines the nature of the command, and implements appropriate action.
Conventionally, computer systems may be controlled by keyboards and mouses. While this may be possible with the set-top computer systems, it may be advantageous to enable the user to operate the set-top computer system like a television. Thus, users may prefer to use RCUs to control not only their television viewing, but the set-top computer system, as well.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to enable users to input preferences to processor-based systems.